The Mushroom Bluff
by The Ultracartoonist
Summary: Toadette becomes disappointed since none of the Toads ever got a camera ability. She becomes as mischevous as Peach and tells Toad her sneaky plan. Toad decides to help her. Note that some things can get screwed up in this story because of the documents.
1. Toadette's Problem

_**The Mushroom Bluff**_

_C1: Toadette's Problem_

The Mushroom Kingdom's peace was restored after DK's Island was free from Bowser's hold. Everything was cheerful…except for Toadette. There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. It was Mario. "Hey, Toadette," Mario asked, "are you feeling alright?" "I'm fine," Toadette answered. "Why do you ask?" "Usually, you're the most cheerful around here," Mario said, "but today, you aren't. I heard that new characters would be coming, and…" Mario couldn't finish because Toadette interrupted: "Mario, please see yourself out. I don't want to talk about it." Mario thought that it would be best to leave. 

Timber saw the warp zone working. Yoshi & Yotibio came out with him. There were two figures that came out: one was a bear, and the other was a bird. Timber knew the bear was Banjo, but he didn't know the bird. "This is my friend, Kazooie." Banjo said. "She helped me out in a lot of things." "So where are we?" Kazooie asked. "This place looks unfamiliar." "This is the Mushroom Kingdom," Yotibio said. "This is the home of …" "Were you going to say 'Mario Brothers'?" Kazooie interrupted. "If so, we already know that." "Kazooie, stop that!" Banjo said. "We just got here, and you're already being rude." "I'm sorry, Banjo," Kazooie said. "I already knew that though." "They're waiting inside," Yoshi said. Banjo hid Kazooie in his knapsack as usual.

Mario showed Banjo all around the castle. Then Toad led him to some famous areas. Yoshi showed the outside world. Banjo found a special dome in the forest. "We can stay here for the night," Banjo said. "Are you sure you two are okay with this?" Yoshi asked. "It's fine," Kazooie said. "We'll be okay."

Later that day, Toad came to see Toadette. "Are you feeling okay?" Toad asked. "Usually, you're eager to show visitors around the castle." Toadette decided to tell Toad the truth – after all, Toad is obviously a Toadstool species. Toadette told Toad about not being able to get a special ability from the camera. Toad told her about the hiding place of it, and it was code locked. Only he, Mario & Luigi knew the code. Anyone else that was trustworthy had to use clues to find out. Toadette received an idea to get the camera. She told Toad in detail about the plan.

Toad led Toadette to the door that locked off the camera room. Toadette tried for herself to open the door. _The code was 4 digits, it was divisible by 5, it was odd, only the first digit was even, none of the digits were 1 or 9, no digit was repeated, all digits were less than 8, the third digit was 4 more than the second and the number was less than 2500._


	2. 2375

_C2: 2375_

If you didn't figure it out, the code was 2375 as mentioned in the title. Anyway:

Toadette was able to unlock the code. The door opened revealing the camera in plain sight. Toadette ran to it, grabbed it and flashed herself with it; but to her dismay, nothing happened. "I guess I wasn't meant to have a special ability," Toadette alleged desolately, and she drudged out of the room slowly & sadly. Toad wanted to help, but how was he to help?

When dinnertime at the castle arrived, everyone raced to the dining hall, all except Toadette. "I don't really feel like having anything," she said. When she made it, everyone was waiting for her. "I told you she'd make it here in one minute or less!" Luigi told Mario. "I guess I owe you a coin." Mario said. He flicked a coin in the air to Luigi, but it vanished in mid-air. "Do I still owe you?" Mario asked. "Never mind," Luigi said, "we'll get it later." At last, Toadsworth came in with the special delicacies. "Everything is ready," Toadsworth said to everyone. He was able to give everyone the desired platter. Toadette found out that her favourite platter was created. _What's happening to me?_ Toadette thought. _This is my favourite platter, and I don't want any of it. I've become my own nightmare!_ Out of nowhere, Toadette felt a major abdominal pain. "I don't feel right!" she groaned. "Where's Toad when you need him?" Toad stopped what he was doing and helped Toadette to her room. "What was that all about?" Yoshi wondered. "Usually, Toadette would be the first one here, and she would never get sick out of nothing."

Toad helped Toadette to her bed. "You'll be better soon," he told Toadette. "All you need is some rest, and you'll be back to your normal self again before you know it." "Thank-you, Toad," Toadette whispered. "You're like a very kind brother to me." "Just get some rest, and you'll be fine," Toad said kindly, and he left.

That night, Toadette was tossing and turning around in her bed. She woke up in a startle. "That was some crazy dream," she said, "it felt as if something grew out of me." She rubbed her head, but she felt something soft and furry on her cap. "What's going on?" She tested to see if it was a dream by pinching herself, but she felt something like fur on her arm. "This is getting weird." She turned on the light and checked in the mirror. To her surprise, she had two tiger ears on her head, orange& black fur on her arms and a tail of the same colour. "Oh my gosh, the effect worked!" Toadette exclaimed. "This isn't that good. I can't let anyone see me like this!" Toadette turned a knob to open one of her three windows, climbed up her mirror hold and jumped out. She was able to break her fall since she was part tiger now. She ran to the MK Forest where Banjo's dome was. Kazooie told Banjo she was going to see what some rustling outside was. "Just be careful," Banjo yawned. Kazooie went outside in the forest.


	3. EEEEEEEEEEEVIL

_C3: EEEEEEEEEEVIIIL _

Kazooie ran through the forest to find out what was in there. Little did she know that she was being watched. The Hammer Bro General saw her running. Kazooie next checked nearer to the area of the spying Koopa; then she went a different direction.

The Hammer Bro reported back to Bowser. "Some weird Red Crested Breegull has appeared in the forest," he said. "It might be an ally to Mario." "This isn't good," Bowser thought loudly. "If this continues, Mario will have such a huge force that I'll be wiped out for… what's a Red Crested Breegull?" Suddenly, Gruntilda Winkybunion appeared right before Bowser. "I know what you're talking about," she cackled. "That blasted bear and bird are out." ………… "Never do that again," Bowser said, "and who do you think you are just barging in my castle?" "I am Gruntilda Winkybunion. I've been trying to find that bear and bird for a long time, and your guard saw the bird." "You could have just said the breegull was a bird, you doofus!" Bowser roared at the Hammer Bro General. Bowser stole the guard's hammer and bonked him on the head with it. "Now all we need to do is find the whereabouts of that bear, and I'll be able to get my revenge," Grunty laughed.

Wizpig appeared from another area of the castle. "You, witch," he said, "does this happen to be the bear you're plotting revenge against?" He held a picture of Banjo. "That's him!" Grunty exclaimed. "Excellent!" Wizpig said. "We have the same goal. We can work together to finally destroy him and his feathered partner."

Bandit came in with news. "I just saw Toadette in the Mushroom Forest," he panted. "She looks totally abnormal!" "Never mind the weird creatures," Bowser said, "did you see a bird of any type out there?" "I did see something red headed for the end of the forest as if it wanted to talk to Toadette," Bandit replied.

Bowser thought of a way to defeat Banjo, Kazooie, Mario and everyone else. "Here's the plan," he said, "I'll infiltrate the castle and search for any signs of anything. Wizpig will follow me. Hammer Bro General, you lead witch-face and Bandit through all 15 connecting worlds." "There's only one problem, Grunty said. "You didn't give orders to who the forest raider will be." "How right you are," Bowser said, "which is why I'm sending my best thief out there. He will capture anyone that is against me. We only need him there."

Tumble, who had sneaked in, heard Bowser's plan. "I've got to warn Mario about this," he said. A Goomba captured him and took him to Bowser. "I found a spy in here," he said. "How am I going to warn Mario now?" Tumble thought loudly. "Put the Dice Block in the dungeon," Bowser ordered. "This is the beginning of the end for you, Mario."


	4. Kazooie Gets Kaptured

_C4: Kazooie Gets Kaptured _

Kazooie was searching in the forest more carefully. "Where could that sound have come from?" she wondered. Her search finally paid off. She heard a faint crying by the Forest Landmark. "I must find out what is crying," she said, "and maybe I can help to find out what the problem is and help fix it."

Kazooie ran to the Forest Landmark which was the largest tree in the forest that had what looked like a giant green mushroom on top. She saw Toadette crying softly. The only problem was that Kazooie couldn't recognize Toadette because of the partial animal feature. Kazooie tried to be as nice as she could. "Are you all right?" she asked. Toadette jumped in surprise. "Who are you?" Toadette asked Kazooie. "I am Banjo's friend, Kazooie. I heard you come here and wanted to help you with your problem." "Who says I have a problem?" Toadette questioned in a way that sounded like nothing was wrong. "You'll be surprised if I told you all 8 things that show you do," Kazooie said trying not to laugh.

Toadette couldn't choke back tears any longer. She poured out the truth to Kazooie. "Okay, you win!" Toadette cried. "I'll tell you the whole thing." "At least calm down first," Kazooie told Toadette. Toadette stooped crying. "This is what happened:" Toadette began. "I wanted this special type of ability so I could do many extraordinary things. My friend, Toad, helped me get to use the camera, but it didn't work right away. Then, I got sick, and I had this change overnight."

"Why are you hiding in the forest, though?" Kazooie asked. "The others are going to be worried." "I can't let anyone see me like this!" Toadette exclaimed. "They'll all hate me, and I dragged Toad into this, too. They'll hate him also. That's why I can't go back to the castle." Kazooie thought for a moment. "How do you know that they'll hate you and your friend?" Kazooie asked. Toadette couldn't answer directly. "Wait a minute; you're right in a way. I don't know what their reaction will be. I guess I should return to the castle."

Suddenly, something that looked like Toad got hold of Kazooie. "I've got you now," he said. "Bowser will be pleased when he hears this." He ran off with Kazooie which made him drop a coin. "This could be a clue," Toadette thought. "I remember a coin like this one disappearing at the dining hall. If this is Mario's lost coin, then this can connect to the true identity of that breegull snatcher. I just hope the unknown reaction of my current state isn't negative." 

Toadette first ran to Banjo's dome and told Banjo what had happened. "This isn't good," Banjo said. "I promise I'll help get this thief and retrieve my partner." "Thank-you, Banjo," Toadette said. "We first have to get to the castle and tell Mario about this crisis." "What's that coin you have?" Banjo asked. "This is Mario's coin," Toadette answered. "The thief dropped it while running."


	5. A Thief in Detail

_C5: The Thief in Detail_

Kazooie was thrown at Bowser. "Excellent work, Toadalia," Bowser said, "but take the bird to the dungeon." "Yes, sir," Toadalia answered. He grabbed Kazooie and dragged her to the dungeon. "Don't kill it!" Bowser ordered. "Let witch-face do that." With that, he & Wizpig sped to the castle.

Meanwhile, Grunty, Bandit and Hammer Bro General weren't doing so well. They found nothing in the 15 worlds. Grunty returned to Bowser's Castle. When se arrived, her two sisters, Mingella and Blobbelda were there. "What are you two doing here?" she questioned. "Wanting to help, we were," Mingella said. "Enemy duo's hideout, we found." "Did you destroy it?" Grunty asked. "Passed it, we did," Blobbelda said. "Not figured out if you wanted it destroyed, we had." "You two are buffoons!" Grunty yelled. "I want total revenge on those two! You were supposed to do whatever it took to destroy them!" Grunty shocked them with an electric current. "OUCH!" they both yelled "HURT, THAT DID!"

Meanwhile, Toadette & Banjo made it to the castle. _I have to do this,_ Toadette thought. She knocked open the doors. "That wasn't very necessary," Toadette thought loudly. "I could've opened the doors normally." Peach, Mario and Toad heard the sound. They came down as quick as possible. Toad was able to outrun the two and got down first. He saw Toadette in her current position. "That thing worked after all, didn't it?" he said. "There's no time for that!" Toadette interrupted. "Kazooie was captured by someone that looks like you!" Toad gasped. "I know who you're talking about!" Toad exclaimed. "Follow me!"

Toad led them to the research area just as Mario & Peach got downstairs. "???????" Toad opened a giant encyclopaedia about the MK History. He scrolled down to a gold Toadstool specimen. "Here's that thief," Toad said. "This is Toadalia, my archrival. He has a magic staff that does his bidding, and at night, he changes from gold to green." "That's very helpful," Toadette said. "We could use this to our advantage."

Just as they got out, they saw Mario & Peach standing right in front of the door. "Oh, no," Toadette whispered. She thought there would be a negative response, but, instead, she felt someone squeezing her. Peach was hugging Toadette. "You're so cute," Peach said, "on the other hand, you were cute before." "This is a nice moment," Banjo thought loudly. "It would be bad if something spoiled it." Luckily, nothing did.

Mario spoke kindly to Toadette. "You'll need this Power Star if you want to free Kazooie from Bowser," he said. Toadette gave back the coin to Mario and told him all about how she found it. "That's interesting," Mario thought loudly. "I thought I lost this, but you found it. Thank-you." Mario left to give Luigi the coin.

"We'll be off," Banjo said. "We have to save my friend." With that, he & Toadette left. Toadette backtracked, acquired her knapsack and left. "I'll be needing this."


	6. Return of the Jinjos

_C6: Return of the Jinjos_

In Bowser's Dungeon, Tumble had devised a plan. "Hey, Birdy," he said to Kazooie. Kazooie interrupted with this statement: "My name is Kazooie." "Sorry," Tumble apologised. Tumble told Kazooie about his plan to break free. "I'll be able to help Toadette get the **_Stone Key_**, then, you'll be free from this place." Tumble squeezed through the bars and flew away.

Toadette & Banjo were exploring the forest for some clues. "I found a footprint," Banjo finally declared. It looked like a small rounded rectangle. "That would be a footprint of a Shy Guy or a Bandit," Toadette said. There was a whole trail of footprints. "It would be a wise idea if we split up," Banjo told Toadette. "This trail might lead to Kazooie's prison. I then might be able to free her from there." Banjo followed the trail and disappeared in the distance.

Tumble came in after Banjo left. "Toadette," he said, "Bowser is planning an attack against the castle!" "I'll warn Mario immediately," Toadette said, and she ran in the castle searching for Mario. She found Toad instead. _It's close enough_, Toadette thought. Toadette told Toad about what Tumble told her. "That isn't good," Toad said. "I'll warn Mario about that." Toad sped off to tell Mario.

Toadette exited the castle. "Now where do we go?" she asked Tumble. "I have an idea," Tumble said, "Follow me." Tumble led Toadette to Timber's warp zone. He set it to go to Spiral Mountain. They both warped to the said area. "It's a good thing that the digger tunnel is still here," Tumble said. "We can get to the place where we can get some help."

While approaching the tunnel, Toadette spotted a small hill. She approached it, and a black mole popped out. "Those two wouldn't be back so soon," he said. He meant Banjo & Kazooie, but he saw Toadette & Tumble instead. He nearly fell over… okay, he fell off the hill. "You're not Banjo & Kazooie," he found out. "Who are you anyway?" asked Toadette. "My name is Bottles," the mole said. "I am a friend of Banjo & Kazooie. They told me they were going to the Mushroom Kingdom for a visit. I'd go too, but I might ruin the ground by too much digging." "We're just headed to get help from King Jingaling," Tumble said. "From there, we might be able to rescue Kazooie." "What happened to Kazooie?" asked Bottles. "She got captured by one of Bowser's minions," Toadette explained. "I hid in the woods so no one would find me and give me a negative response. There Kazooie found me, and I told her why I hid. Then Toadalia – **_that's the minion I'm talking about_** – captured Kazooie and ran off. I'm rambling too much." "You must save Kazooie," Bottles said. "After all, 'Bear still needs bird to fly.' The digger's tunnel is up ahead. There you'll find Jinjo Village, and you'll be able to see King Jingaling from there." "Thank-you, Bottles," Toadette said. "You've been a great help." Toadette & Tumble entered the digger tunnel.

They entered into Jinjo Village. "This place looks very nice," Toadette said. "The inhabitants are very cute and friendly." "We have to get to the Jinjo Castle," Tumble explained. "That's where Jingaling lives." Tumble led Toadette to a cubic house. "Are you sure this is a castle?" Toadette asked. "The Jinjos are small creatures," Tumble said. "This is hard work done by them."

Toadette entered in the castle. She entered the presence of King Jingaling. "Hello there," he said. "I am King Jingaling, ruler of all Jinjos." "This kingdom is very nice," Toadette complimented. "How did you get this built so fabulously?" "I'm glad that you appreciate the village," Jingaling said. "The Jinjos build their own houses. They are skilled in building. So why are you here?" "I need some advice to rescue Kazooie," Toadette explained. "She was captured by Bowser's minion, and I need a way to free her." "You should see Master Jiggywiggy for that matter," Jingaling told Toadette. "Jiggy-who?" questioned Toadette. "Jiggywiggy!" the king exclaimed. "His name is hard to notify, but he is the ruler of a sacred and ancient order based upon the powerful Crystal Jiggy." "Is that Crystal Jiggy you speak of a special item that I've never heard of?" asked Toadette. "Probably," King Jingaling said, "unless someone told you about it." "It's new to me," Toadette said. "Is there any way I can reach him?" Just then, Bottles ran in. "I forgot to tell you that my house is nearby," he told Toadette. "There's a secret tunnel that will lead to the rest of the area. Follow me." Toadette was about to leave, but she was stopped by Jingaling. "Wait," he called. "You might be needing this." He pulled out a treasure chest and gave it to Toadette. "Thank-you very much, King Jingaling, "Toadette said thankfully. "I promise I'll use this properly." Toadette left with Bottles. "Where's your house?" she asked. "It should be coming up close," Bottles said. They came to a small cabin shaped like Banjo's house in Spiral Mountain. "Don't you feel cramped in that thing?" asked Toadette. "No," Bottles responded. "It's bigger than you think."

When the three entered in, Toadette was surprised to see that Bottles' house had a network of tunnels. "This is amazing," Toadette commented. "I agree," said Tumble who had hid in Toadette's knapsack. Bottles led Toadette & Tumble to the secret tunnel. "This will lead you to Jiggywiggy's Temple," Bottles said. "You'll get the help you need from there. Rescue Kazooie for me, okay?"

Meanwhile, Banjo was still following the trail of footprints. He came closer to the source of the trail. IT WAS BANDIT! "I'll have to not get too close if I want this to work," he said. He crept silently behind Bandit, following every direction he went. Soon, Bandit entered a doorway. "Where does that lead to?" Banjo wondered. "I might as well see for myself." He went inside to find out it was the back door of Bowser's Castle. "This place isn't like the castle Mario showed me," he thought. "This one looks less inviting and more creepy. I just hope I don't get caught." Banjo found a door entitled: Puzzle Room. "There could be Jiggies in there!" he exclaimed. He ran in just to find a measly panel. "Maybe the puzzle is in the warp zone there," he thought. He used the warp Panel, but there was no puzzle. It was a trap! "Uh-oh," Banjo thought.


	7. Legend of Wooded Hollow

_C7: The Legend of Wooded Hollow_

_**No, not literally. **_

Toadette & Tumble were exploring the area for Jiggywiggy's Temple. "Maybe the guy with the jigsaw head can help us," Toadette thought loudly. The two walked over to the character. "Excuse us," Tumble asked the guy, "do you know where we can find Master Jiggywiggy?" "I am a disciple of the Master Jiggywiggy you speak of," the character said. "I work the door of his sacred temple to keep out those who aren't permitted." "Are we allowed to go inside?" asked Toadette. "That depends," the doorman said. "You first must find tokens that are in the image of Jiggywiggy himself." "Would those happen to be golden Jigsaw pieces?" asked Tumble. "They're mainly called Jiggies," the doorman said. Toadette checked the treasure chest that Jingaling gave her before she left. "I found one!" she exclaimed while holding up a golden Jigsaw piece. "You are allowed to enter," the doorman said. The door opened. "I wonder who this Master Jiggywiggy is like," said Toadette.

When they got in, they saw a character similar to the doorman except the robe was cyan, green and topaz instead of brown. "So this is Master Jiggywiggy," said Toadette. "Greetings, O Chosen One," Jiggywiggy declared. Toadette was surprised. "You think that I'm the Chosen One?" she asked. "I don't even know the needed qualifications!" "Calm down," Jiggywiggy said. "You got past my doorman. To be the true Chosen One and witness the power of the Crystal Jiggy, you must first pass a test of skill. Go to the monolith to proceed." Toadette followed the instructions. "Cool," she said, finding out it was a puzzle test. "It's a Jigsaw Puzzle Speed Run. I have to complete the puzzle in one minute and 40 seconds to win."

Surprisingly _**40**_ seconds later, Toadette completed the puzzle. "It's a picture of Kazooie's location," Toadette found out. "You have beaten Jiggywiggy's Challenge," Jiggywiggy said. "Now you may witness the power of the Crystal Jiggy." The Crystal Jiggy shook and lit up. Suddenly, a beam of energy shot out of it. It opened up all the locked areas. "You are indeed the Chosen One," Jiggywiggy told Toadette after the Crystal Jiggy stopped emitting the beam. "There is another thing you must witness of the Crystal Jiggy. Look into it." Toadette gazed into the Crystal Jiggy. It revealed Bowser & Wizpig storming through the Mushroom Kingdom to get to the castle.

Wizpig spotted Banjo's dome. "There's the house of that bear," he said. "I'll help that witch get revenge." Bowser noticed Wizpig attempting the Ultra-Shock Blast. "Wizpig!" he exclaimed, "what do you think you're doing!?" "This will be easy," Wizpig told Bowser, "I can't miss. That slowpoke bear cannot dodge this!" Wizpig shot the blast at the dome when Bowser told him this: "Banjo followed Bandit to my castle. That dome was empty." Wizpig was infuriated. "I wasted that much power on an empty dome!?" "You can say that," Bowser said.


	8. Banjo vs Hammer Spammers

_C8: Banjo vs. Hammer Spammers_

"_There is one more thing you should see_," Jiggywiggy told Toadette. "What is it?" asked Toadette. "_Your friend, Banjo, fell for Bowser's trap, and he is dealing with the Ultra Troopas_." Toadette was shocked. "Oh no! Banjo's in trouble!"

Banjo was surrounded by Hammer, Fire & Boomerang Brothers who were closing in on him. "This isn't good," Banjo said. "I'll have to do this by myself." Banjo did a super jump when the Koopas charged in at him which caused them to ram into each other. "I guess they're not too bright," he laughed. He used his knapsack as a weapon to knock out the Koopas. "That wasn't easy," Banjo thought. To make matters worse, a second army of Spiny Goombas charged in. "This army is larger than the previous!" Banjo exclaimed. "I'll have to use my knapsack again." Banjo attacked the hoard of Goombas with his knapsack as he did with the Ultra Troopas. "That wasn't too hard," he said. "I'm sure there's a third army." He was right. Bandits, Goombas, more Ultra Troopas and Dry Bones hoards charged at Banjo. "I'll need a new tactic," Banjo thought loudly. Banjo used his Claw Swipe to destroy the Dry Bones hoard. He used the Copter Pack against the Goombas. He used the bowlo technique to knock out all the Bandits. Against the Ultra Troopas, he used the regular Pack Whack. After 30 minutes, Banjo claimed victory…but not for long.

The Hammer Bro General slammed down. Mingella & Blobbelda appeared directly afterwards. "You've beaten Bowser's Army, you intruder!" shouted the H.B.General. "You'll be sorry you even came here!" "Complete, Grunty's revenge will be," Mingella said. "Suffer major pain, bear will." "A safe place, we must go to," Blobbelda said, "or else suffer exact pain, we will." "BYE-BYE, BEAR!!!" the two witches cackled before disappearing. "I can tell this won't go well," Banjo said desolately. Banjo tried avoiding the oncoming attacks of the Hammer Bro General. It worked for a while until Banjo got flattened by one of the heavy swings of the hammer. "That … hurt … much …" Those were Banjo's last three words before he blacked out. Two regular Goombas took Banjo to the dungeon and locked him up. When Kazooie saw this, she was taken aback that Banjo was captured and Tumble had not returned with the Stone Key. "Great, now I'll be stuck here forever."

After seeing this, Toadette started crying because her friends were captured, and there was no way to free them. Tumble tried comforting Toadette, but he didn't know how. "Is there any way that we can free them?" Tumble asked Jiggywiggy. "There is one way to free them," Jiggywiggy said. "You must collect the Crystal Key and the Stone Key from the areas across the land." Toadette stopped crying when she heard the way to free Banjo & Kazooie. She immediately ran out to find the two keys. "Toadette, wait!" Tumble called. "You don't even know where the keys are!" Tumble chased after Toadette. "I'll find out soon enough!" Toadette called back.


End file.
